Silence is a Beautiful Thing
by AliceTheTwisted
Summary: Au. First real fic. Spike was never really popular. Buffy was because of her beauty and silence. Plus people want what they can't have. (Summery sucks, sorry)


Silence...  
  
By AliceTheTwisted  
  
Summery: Spike had never been really popular. Buffy Summers was popular by her beauty and silence. She never gave a damn about anything. Never talked. (Better than it seems! I suck at summaries!)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Be what you wanna be,  
see what you wanna see,  
you're going to anyway.  
  
Take what you need from me,  
all that you'll ever be is something so crazy.  
  
And you can find another side to be on if you wish you can.  
Or you can choose the other way cause it is right there in your hands.  
  
And you can mistake it for anything that you want,  
and you can erase it with everything that you're on.  
  
You're so lazy,  
you're so crazy,  
got me crazy in my head.  
  
What you're wasting  
is what you're chasing and its right there in your hands.  
  
And you can mistake it for anything that you want,  
and you can erase it with everything that you're on.  
'cause you're greater than but less than what you are.  
'cause you're greater than but less than you come from.  
  
Oh no, oh no, time is on her knees.  
  
And you can mistake it for anything that you want,  
and you can erase it with everything that you're on.  
'cause you're greater than but less than what you are.  
'cause you're greater than but less than you come from.  
  
Oh no, oh no, time is on her knees.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Spike looked on with disgust as 'girlfriend', Drusilla Hamilton threw herself all over Angelus Bradley. The most popular jock. Damn football players. That was it. He was so going to break up with her now. Spike clenched his fists and looked down at what was supposedly suppose to be food. A small growl emitted from his throat. He looked up as the usually noisy cafeteria suddenly went silent. A petite blonde girl walked in, she glanced around bored-ly and walked over to her usual table. She was beautiful with intense green eyes rimmed with black eye liner, silky honey blonde hair with navy blue tips, and pouty pink lip glossed lips. She wore a pleated leather skirt and a white tank that had 'Stop staring at me!!!' printed on the front. She had on knee high laced up leather boots that made her look at least a few inches taller. Spike looked away when her eyes were suddenly on him. Buffy Summers was the most popular girl in school yet no one really knows why. Since she moved there with her family two or three years ago she had never said much. You were to consider your self touched by an angel if she were to call you pencil-dick or retard. It was strange. She had no friends but had this air of self confidence around her. She looked and acted cool without trying too. One day during English class she had fallen asleep. Mrs. Chambers, the English teacher had rudely woken her up and Buffy just glared at her. Teachers were scared of her. It was rumored that she lit her science teacher on fire in LA. No on e really believed it but she never denied it so...  
  
The cafeteria returned to it's loud state after a minute or two. Spike watched discreetly as she opened her paper bag. No one dared brown bag it but her. It was considered uncool but if she did it, it looked a whole lot smarter. She pulled out a peanut butter and black berry sandwich and a diet black cherry pepsi. Spike looked longingly at the food, the real food. It looked really good compared to the meat lovers surprise they were serving for lunch.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what this green stuff actually is? I mean it doesn't really look like broccoli. And it certainly doesn't smell like it." Xander Harris commented as he sat down in front of Spike. They had grown up together along with Willow, Tara, and Oz.  
  
Willow soon sat down next to Xander and stared at her lunch before looking over at Spike's. She sighed in disgust as she poked at the so called pudding with her fork. "Gross."  
  
"Where's Tara and Oz?" Spike asked as he pushed his tray away, not being able to stand the smell any longer.  
  
Willow smiled at the thought of Oz and replied, "Oz got lunch detention because he was late this morning and kept provoking Snyder."  
  
"Yeah? I heard he got lunch detention again. I also heard that Tara had to help out at the library. How 'bout we skip fourth period and pay her a visit?" Xander added as he smiled goofily, "I've got civics fourth period."  
  
Spike smirked and nodded, "I'm all for it. Got bleeding French class. I'm failing that class anyways so whatever."  
  
Willow frowned disapprovingly at them but than caved in. "I guess I'll come too. I haven't seen Tara in well... " she looked down sheepishly, "... about fifteen minutes."  
  
Spike chuckled and shook his head. He glanced over at Buffy than back to his food. Xander raised an eyebrow at the action. No matter how much he denied, Spike had a thing for Summers. Every guy did. Hell, even the pope would if he met her.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy sat quietly and took a bite of her peanut butter and black berry sandwich. She rolled her eyes as she felt some one staring at her. 'Can't they read?' she thought indicating her tank top. She looked up to find Angelus smirking at her. He winked her way. Buffy winked back sarcastically. Angelus Bradley had been trying to get into her pants ever since she had arrived at Sunnydale High. When he first came on to her she had replied with a simple "Fuck off." but he didn't seem to get the picture. He was a real jerk but still pretty hot, even she had to admit that. But he was a womanizer, the hump 'em and dump 'em type of guy. She wasn't looking for that kind of thing. She popped open her can of soda with a loud 'pop'. She felt people stare at her but she didn't give a fuck. They could think whatever the hell they want to think. They were all a bunch of freakin' Barbie and Ken dolls. Except for one group of people. The red head, the comedian, the shy one, the guitarist, and the bleach blonde bad boy. They were different. They actually seemed to have feelings and thoughts. The inartificial kind. And were friends. Real friends. Buffy found herself staring at them, more precisely the bleach blonde. He had deep blue eyes and short hair. He wore a long leather duster, black jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his hot pecs. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and returned to her sandwich. After a couple more bites she took a drink of her soda and grimaced. She hated diet but her mother, Joyce had been Beauty Queen in a pageant and wanted Buffy to be perfect. Skinny and all. It pissed Joyce off that she dressed so well different. She often forced Buffy to sleep on the porch or something because of it. Buffy had a little sister Dawn who in actuality was a lot like their mother. She was a spoiled brat that was always mean to people to make herself feel better about herself. Joyce had always proud of her even thought Buffy got A's and B's and Dawn got C's and D's. The only time their mother had actually been proud of her was when Buffy beat the crap out of some guy for calling Joyce a slut. Now when Buffy looked back on it she feels that she agreed with him. Almost every night Joyce would come home with a different man. Joyce had gotten married at least five times and didn't actually know who Buffy's or Dawn's fathers were.  
  
Buffy suddenly found herself not as hungry as she thought. She stuffed what was left of her sandwich into the paper bag and stood up. She grabbed her soda and took a final sip of it before throwing it and the bag into a garbage can. She walked slowly down the hall as she contemplated where she was gonna go. She suddenly felt a pair of large arms wrap themselves around her waist. She tensed and spun around just find herself staring at black silk covered chest. She looked up into two dark brown eyes.  
  
Angelus smirked at her and slid his hand down her back to her butt. "C'mon Buffy y'know you want me."  
Buffy pressed up against his chest seductively, "Your right I do want you..." She suddenly kneed him in the groin. His face paled and a look of pain and agony crossed his face, "... to leave me the fuck alone."  
  
She turned and walked around the corner towards her locker. She quickly put in her combination and popped it open. She reached inside and grabbed her walkman and her leather coat and slammed the locker shut. During her little talk with Angelus she had decided it was best to go to the library. She doubt he even knew they had one there.  
  
She slid her jacket on and walked down the hall to the library. Once she got there she swung the door open and was surprised to see the shy girl there. Usually other than her the only one there was Giles. She was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, it looked like she was scanning the new books into a lap top. The books were in ancient languages. One thing Buffy really liked about Giles was that he was into the creepy too. He had a great collection of myths on vampires and demons. Also in the back room was a very impressive collection of weapons. She spotted him in a corner, his nose in a book as usual.  
  
"Hey Giles." Buffy called with a small smile. She watched with amusement as the shy girl looked up at her with a shocked look. Buffy smiled at her, "Hey I'm Buffy."  
  
Buffy figured it was a good enough time to make friends as ever. Especially since she didn't have many friends to start out with. Giles' only reply to her hello was a simple grunt as he was too absorbed in his book to start a conversation with his usual company.  
  
Tara turned a bright red color when Buffy gave her an expectant look, "I'm uh T-T-Tara. Nice t-to meet y-you."  
  
Buffy smiled at the girls stutter and sat down next to her, "Like wise. So whatcha doing?"  
  
Tara smiled softly and replied with more confidence this time, "I'm scanning these books into the computer so we can translate them. But we have to figure out which language it's in. I mean it could be in Gaelic, Latin, Egyptian - well it's pretty obvious that it's not in Egyptian."  
  
"Oooh. Sounds complicated. I'll leave ya to it." Buffy said as she stood and walked over to the stacks.  
  
Just as she disappeared behind them the doors opened once again to reveal Willow, Xander and Spike.  
  
"Hey Tara! How's our favorite scanner girl?" Xander exclaimed as they entered fallowed by Willow and Spike.  
Spike looked around thoughtfully and mused aloud, "So this is our library. To think I didn't even know it was here until this morning."  
  
Willow giggled and plopped down in one of the chairs. Xander fallowed suit but Spike walked over to Giles and tapped him on the shoulder, "Uh hey. You're the librarian right?"  
  
Giles looked up at him from his seat and smiled slightly, "Eh yes was there something you needed?"  
  
Spike glanced around and lowered his voice, "Um yeah I was wondering where the Shakespeare books would be?"  
  
Giles' smile widened as her replied, "Ah yes that would be the third stack over near the left."  
  
Spike smiled at him and headed in the direction in which he had pointed to. It was darker up in the stacks. It seemed a light had gone out but no one cared enough to fix it. 'Figures, not like any one actually comes here.' He thought.  
  
When he got to the third row he froze. Standing there, running her fingers over the spines of the Shakespeare books was Buffy Summers. She pulled out a copy of Hamlet and flipped through the pages before returning it to it's spot on the shelf. The floor boards squeaked under Spike's heavy army boots and her head snapped in his direction. She sighed and whispered with a small laugh, "You scared me there for a second."  
  
Spike felt his heart skip a beat. 'She talked to me.' He thought dumbly. He took a deep breath and moved over next to her. His eyes skimmed over the books until he found what he was looking for. Reaching for it he paused and shot a glance at Buffy. She was watching him. He pulled his hand away, suddenly feeling like a poofter for wanting to read Romeo and Juliet. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. Buffy smiled at him and pulled out Romeo and Juliet, she handed it to him and whispered, "Not many guys would read Romeo and Juliet. I bet most guys wouldn't be able to. It's cool that you can though."  
  
With one last smile she grabbed another copy of Romeo and Juliet and left the stacks. Spike looked down at the book. 'Wow.' Spike thought as he, too left the stacks.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey this is my first real story so please don't flame me. Um... advise would be cool. Complements are always welcome. (Shut up Punked Out B*tch!)  
  
~Alice~ 


End file.
